


White Flag

by chatnoirwritings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatnoirwritings/pseuds/chatnoirwritings
Summary: The moment I surrender, you'll see a white flag. Now, the only thing you see is my determination. You had been left behind, no questions answered, and you can't wait to find him to ask himwhy.





	White Flag

**Author's Note:**

> After being absent for so long due to health problems, I wanted to write a oneshot before continuing The Best Match. This story takes place after Civil War and during Infinity War.
> 
> Based on the song White Flag by Daughtry.

The room felt cold. Raindrops hitting against your window made it worse, so you instinctively pulled your blanket higher. But you never looked away from what was happening outside, through the darkness of the night, you could see people running from one side to another, trying to cover themselves from the rain.

You knew sitting on his favourite sofa wouldn't change anything, but you couldn't help it. You shivered.

Suddenly, your mobile phone's ringtone startled you.

“Y/N”

Though it wasn't the voice of the person you had been waiting to hear.

“...Yes?”

“We've found him”, the person said on the other side. “Well, I've found him. No one else know of this”.

You listened carefully and, after a while, you hung up. You felt lighter, your mind not being able to focus. Your only response was to return to your previous posture on the sofa. Then you realised.

The rain had stopped.

 

* * *

 

 

“Before we get you a new shield, there's one more thing I wanted you to know”. T'Challa's voice was heard from the other side of the door.

You were facing it, your nerves on edge, it had been such a long time you didn't know what your next step should be. There was one thing, although, you were sure of. And that was what made you maintain your composure.

And the door opened.

The silence of this awaited moment felt heavy.

“Y/N?”

It had been a long time. You had really missed his voice.

“Steve...”

All your planned questions escaped.

“Y/N”. Steve repeated, this time to make sure you weren't another dream of his.

And your voice broke.

He didn't give you any time to recover, and in a moment you saw yourself in his arms. You couldn't keep it anymore and burst into tears. His arms tightened around you, afraid of letting you go.

You hugged him back and hid your face against his chest. “Steve...”. You calling for him so broken distressed him, and his only reply was a constant apology.

“I'm sorry”. He kissed the top of your head. “I'm so sorry”.

You really needed him. You needed this moment.

But you had to ask him.

“Why?” You raised your head to look at him. “Why?” You repeated.

His embrace left you and Steve put his hands on your face, trying to push your tears away. He stopped and kissed you on your lips.

It was a chaste kiss, but he drew it out.

“I had to”. Steve said. “I just couldn't let you risk your life”

You had really feared this was the reason behind his departure, but you just couldn't let it aside. So you had been looking for him all this time, trying to find him. Trying to stay by his side.

But he had pulled away, like right now, as his hands retreated.

“You shouldn't be here”. He said. “It's not safe”.

You took a step backwards and confronted him.

“I'm not going anywhere”.

And Captain America already knew it. You weren't going to be left behind again, you wouldn't raise your white flag and listen to him for once. It was not the way you dealt with things.

So he shook his head and took your hand in his. He smiled, but you could see remains of his own tears.

“I'm not leaving you”. It was your decision.

A decision that could be interpreted as a verdict.

His hands squeezed yours. “I love you”. He said.

You pulled him against you. “I know”. You kissed him again. “I love you too”.

There were lots of more things you needed to tell him, to ask him. But you also knew this was not the moment.

 

* * *

 

A verdict had been made, and Steve had been looking for you in the middle of this mess. Where were you? He stood in front of Vision's motionless body, for once he didn't know what to do.

“Steve...”

He turned around to look at you fast, relief evident on his face. You had been with Bucky all this time.

“Y/N, Buck”. He walked to meet you.

“Steve”. Bucky's trembling voice alerted him.

All momentary happiness cut short.

You saw it too, and as Bucky was disappearing in front of your eyes, you reached out. You whimpered.

Your hand never reached Steve's friend. And with utter horror, you saw your own arm dissolve into nothing. By reflex, you tried to reach Steve, who was already running after you.

“Y/N!”

And soon you saw yourself unable to meet him.

“Stev...”

You never managed to call for him. You had been terrified.

 

* * *

 

 

Natasha arrived and all insecurity she had felt made her unable to think straight.

“Where's the others?”

But Steve couldn't reply. He sat there, unmoving.

“Steve”. She tried to call for him.

“I don't know”. He responded abruptly.

He looked up and she could see his anguish. What had happened? He couldn't answer himself.

So he just sat there, his hand holding the ring he had always kept hidden in a necklace. The engagement ring meant your you.

Now it was just a broken promise.

He really blamed himself for letting you suffer this undeserving fate. In his dreams you had always been happy and loved. Now, his dreams were just dust.

 

_I still won't raise my white flag, because it isn't the end._ Not for you.

 

Or so he wanted to think.


End file.
